An Empty Locker Full of Love
by Krazzy Ladie
Summary: Kristin is just a regular sophomore at Maplewood High School and a HUGE Harry Potter fan; on one normal day of her life, she meets someone eerily familiar, and strangely out of place, in her Apparel class. FW x OC UNFINISHED See Remake: A Love Simply Put Into Words
1. An Empty Locker

Monday. One of the hardest days to wake up on, especially after a crazy weekend, as well as one of the most stress full days of the week since it marks the start of school. My hair was sticking up in all directions—because of the wind I had just come out of—as I walked through the entrance of Maplewood High School and I was having difficulty keeping my eyes open. In fact, I even tripped on the door-less doorstop as I rounded the corner. Fortunately, I didn't come into contact with the ground, but when I looked up, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

As I walked down the main hallway, I could see the freshmen leaning against the lockers and talking to their friends. When I came to an abnormally large group of them, I tried to inch past them, but they took up more than half the hallway and I ended up bumping into one of my friends, Kaitlin, who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Oops! Sorry, hon!" I apologized as we walked further down the hall.

"It's not your fault, Kristin, those stupid freshmen just need to get out of the way. They can't block the girl's bathroom like that!" I smiled as the Irish brunette lifted her hands in frustration. About half-way down the hallway, passed the math and French classrooms, we found our lockers. Since the lockers at my high school were assigned alphabetically, ours were always next to each other.

"Okay, let's see if I remember…forty-something, twenty something, turn…" my locker immediately popped open and pictures of my other two friends—Katie and Vince—as well as a picture of my niece, Ella greeted me. Feeling the numbness from my fingers, I bent down to grab my orange binder, blue World History notebook, and polka dot pencil bag and closed my locker.

"Kristin Alana!" I turned around to see my other friend, Kristina, standing in the middle of the hallway, arms across her chest, and her black boot tapping the floor. "Where is your coat, young lady?"

I shrugged, "I don't have one and just because you're a senior doesn't mean you can go all 'mother' on me. You _are _the only person shorter than me, you know." She tried to look offended, but I gave her a hug. "Come on you know I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"Oh, but I love you more!"

"No, _I _love you more!"

"I love you the _mostest!" _The thin, raven-haired girl grumbled and turned to walk the other way. "See you in choir!"

"Kristin, do you always have to do that when you see your friends?" Kaitlin asked, looking at me and shaking her head.

"Of course! It let's everyone know that I excessively love them." My eyes glanced over at the locker beside mine, locker 146, and I pointed at it. "Hey, do you happen to know whose locker this is?"

She looked at me with a weary look. "I've never seen anyone open it. Why?"

"Just being my old curious-self."

"Well, curiosity did kill the cat."

"No, the _cat_ killed _curiosity._ I thought everyone knew that!" I started walking back towards the mob of freshmen and Kaitlin walked with me.

"That is theoretically im—" the first bell cut her off and my eyes widened in surprise. I guess this morning went by super lightning fast, despite the grogginess I felt.

"Bye! I'll see you in World History!" I yelled as I walked to Miss Slake's room. To add to my little boiling pot of happiness, the freshmen had scattered by the time I got to where they were gabbing and I walked, begrudgingly, into my Apparel class. Somehow, someway, I ended up in my seat, staring at the desk, until an unfamiliar voice fell upon my ears.

"Hello?" I slowly looked to my right, where Collin was supposed to be sitting (I guess he dropped out of the class), and instead I saw a, what I assumed to be, a tall red head, who looked to be about my age, with warm brown eyes and a wide smile. I've seen the movies, and I've read the books. This guy looked to be _exactly_ like Fred Weasley.


	2. Rule 39

**A/N: Well, I'm going to have to say that I'm am shocking beyond belief! I turned on my computer to see that my story has been alerted and added to people's favorites! I even got a review! Thank you to everyone that's reading this, and if my horrible writing makes your eyes bleed, then just tell me and I'll send you some band-aids. And just to let everyone know, the unidentifiable people in this fic are based off of people in my real life; all of them are **_**exactly**_** as they appear, so don't be scared. I'm the one who has to live my life alongside them, not you. Enjoy!**

Miss Slake is one of the most frustrating and annoying teachers I've have ever had, well, except for Mrs. Durham who let this other kid get away with holding a scalpel up to one of my friend's necks back in eighth grade. She teaches all of the practical arts classes: Foods, Apparel, Child Development, Career & Family Leaderships, and Housing Environments. Everyone, I mean, _everyone, _could not stand her because of her fake niceness, old-fashioned ways, and her need to have favorites. Unfortunately, I was one of her favorites and talked to me like we were old friends, but, on the bright side, I usually got away with anything, even throwing something in the trash can (throwing things gets you a fifteen minute detention).

Anyway, when I walked into her class this morning, I was dreading having to go over body types. Body types! In Apparel! My heart immediately sped up the moment I looked into the red-head's eyes.

"Hello?" He asked again.

I blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have spaced out; are you new here?"

"Yes, my name is Fred, uh, Wilson. Fred Wilson." My eyes widened from the similarities between him and the amazing Fred Weasley, although he didn't have an English accent; he had a regular Missourian accent just like the rest of us in Maplewood.

"I'm Kristin Lacey." Unlike most of the students in this school, I showed some respect and stuck out my hand. Smiling, he took it, but not before Heather Kindels, a drop-dead gorgeous popular girl in my grade who could not be more nasty if she bathed in my niece's dirty diapers, got a glance at him.

"So…" she ran between us and tore our hands apart. "Who're you?" She held her hand against his cheek and said, "I'm—"

"Miss Kindels, please get your hands off of our new student. I believe you are scaring him and since you _aren't _in your seat, you're technically late." Heather just stood there gaping at Miss Slake. "Well don't just stand there, you need to go to Mr. Smith's office. _Now._" As she grumbled and stalked out of the room to the Assistant Principal's office, Miss Slake indicated for all of us to stand up. "I want all of you to introduce yourselves to Mr. Wilson, show him how happy the citizens of Maplewood are!" I rolled my eyes as the remainder of my class greeted Fred.

Growing bored, my eyes wandered towards the desk he was sitting in and the schedule he had for this year's semester. _It was almost identical to mine!_ The only classes he didn't have with me were my advanced English and Math classes, but I was still mortified from the fact of how_ strange_ today has been so far.

"Alright!" Miss Slake yelled after we all sat down. "Today we're going to learn our body types…"

"Well, I don't think I've ever had a class even remotely _close_ to this," Fred said as we were waiting for the bell to ring at the end of Apparel.

"You're telling me." He laughed and glanced at the schedule in his hands.

"Do you know where World History is? I got here late and didn't get a chance for anyone to show me around."

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes, I actually have that class next, I believe I have all of my classes with you today." He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "I happened to look at your schedule earlier, so if you don't want to get lost, you might want to stick with me." The bell all of a sudden rang and I jumped. "Let's go!"

We practically ran out of the classroom and ended up going the short way to Ms. Lucas's room: down the senior hallway. I ended up seeing two of my friends, Zack and Victor, whom I either high-fived or bumped fists with. Every couple of steps, I looked behind me to make sure that Fred was still behind me, but he easily kept up with my quick pace. As we rounded the corner, I led him to one of the classrooms and all of my friends who were already there looked at us.

"Kristin! How are you?" Briana yelled from the back of the room.

"I'm doing just fine and dandy," I replied as I slid into my seat in front of her. As I motioned for Fred to come sit by me, I heard Amanda whisper from behind me.

"Kristin, who is _that_?" she asked.

"I'm Fred, a new student from New England." She blushed as he sat in the seat in front of Michelle. "Sorry, I have very acute hearing." I laughed and reached into my pencil bag for an Icebreaker.

"MINT!" I yelped as my pencil bag was ripped out of my hands from my very loud and aggressive new friend, Skyler.

"You know, all you have to do is ask for one, Skyler, you don't have to give her a heart attack!" I looked to see that Kaitlin had taken her seat in front of me. Her Irish temper was flaring.

"Ahh! It's the short Irish leprechaun!" he yelled as he threw me back my bag.

"I'm not a—"

"Hold it, you two," I said, interrupting their daily fight. "I want all of you to meet a new friend of mine." All of my friends, who took up half the class, turned to look at Fred, who was, for some reason, blushing. "Aww, you're blushing! Anyway, everyone this is Fred, Fred the girl wearing pajama pants is Michelle, the whisperer is Amanda, girl with the stuffed duck is Briana, this fast little track girl in front of me is Kaitlin, the mint freak on my left is Skyler, behind him you'll see Stephanie with a beautiful squirrel named Lola, and next to her is Ryan."

"Hey! Why didn't you describe me?" Ryan asked, leaning forward in his desk.

"Well…what do you want me to say? Ryan who used to do drugs?"

Our conversation was cut short because of Ms. Lucas asking us for our finished projects that we were supposed to during the weekend. After we all turned that stuff in, she called Fred over to her desk tell him about what we did last semester and who he should notes from this semester. The whole class took this as an opportunity to together and chat; more particularly, me and my friends. The eight of us all formed a little circle so that we all didn't have to keep turning and twisting to talk to each other.

"So, Kristin…what do you think about him?" Michelle asked, putting on her signature eyeliner.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

She grinned. "Come on, all of us, even_ Skyler_ saw the way you looked at him. You like him."

"I just met him! How can I have feelings for him?" I said, looking around our circle.

"Well," Briana said, looking over my head, "it seems as if he likes you, too. He can't keep his eyes off of you." I immediately blushed and turned to Kaitlin.

"Do you know who he reminds me of?" I asked her. We were both major Harry Potter fans and we talked and debated about the books daily.

"Yes." Her face was unusually pale and her eyes were wide. "Kristin, he looks just like the Weasley twins, and his name is Fred! How much of a coincidence can that be? I mean, I just met him, like you did, but I see some type of mischievous look in his eye, like he's imagining everyone with purple hair and green skin!"

"Kaitlin, in the words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs: I don't believe in coincidences."


	3. It's A Baby!

Currently I was sitting in my Biology class, which was a couple of steps from World History, next to Stephanie, Skyler, and Fred. Last hour was really awkward after Fred came to sit with our little circle because everyone was just _staring _at him. Especially Amanda, I mean she has a boyfriend (who absolutely hates me), but she knew how much I've been looking for a decent guy to crush on. Unfortunately, all the decent guys in Maplewood are either my very good friends—I would never love them that way!—, taken, or gay.

For example, all the way back in sixth grade, I had the most unnerving crush on my friend, Vince, but sadly he was going out with someone else and a few weeks later, he moved halfway across the country. It took me half of a _year_ to get over him, and, of course, that's when he moved back and my crush on him resumed. Eventually, I invited him to my house (where I kicked his butt on Guitar Hero!) and I met his family when my Mom and I took him home. That next Friday, at school, he told me that his family liked me and that he wanted to ask me out; I said yes. Over the weekend, I thought about my very first boyfriend and had a panic attack because I was thinking about what would happen if we broke up, so on Monday I asked if we could just be friends and we have been ever since. Surprisingly, at the beginning of freshmen year, he moved _back_ to Pennsylvania, which broke my heart, but he came to visit last summer and told me a piece of information that assured me that I would never have a crush on him again: he was gay. We still talk about once a month and compare our opinions of hot guys, and he's one of my best guy friends, but the only difference is that my blood boils when I hear him tell me about people making fun of him at his new school, although he takes care of it with his amazing debating skills!

Anyway, we were all waiting for the tardy bell to ring and as Skyler was torturing Stephanie, Fred took that opportunity to talk to me.

"Kristin, why was everyone staring at me last hour?"

I laughed. "Maybe they all think you're good looking, I don't know!" His eyebrows rose.

"Oh, even Skyler and Ryan that?"

"Sure."

"Ah, but that means _you_ don't think I'm good looking; you didn't look at me at all!" By this time, I was laughing so hard that I had to put my head down so that people weren't thinking I was choking, or something.

"You know what Fred? You are hot stuff!" Both of us laughed and when my other two friends looked at us, we laughed even harder.

"Kristin! I've never heard you flirt before!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Clueless, you're a sheltered child!" Ever since the Fall Festival last year, he's called me Clueless because of the fact that I don't cuss and that I don't understand perverted jokes.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't flirting." All three of them looked at with disbelief. "I was merely stating a fact." Fred grinned and I blushed. His lovely hair, which was a little longer than his ears, swished as he looked toward the front of the room at our teacher, Mrs. Blight.

"Good morning! Today we'll be making babies." Me and my friends glanced at each other in confusion. "Yes, you heard me right, we'll be using what we learned from genetics last semester to make a child and I hope you all act like young adults because you'll be doing this in pairs." She gestured for all of the guys, since there was an excessive amount, to get up. "Okay, I'm going to give the guys a choice, go sit down next to a girl, otherwise I'll assign you one, or you'll have to pair up with a guy." Skyler immediately sat down next to Stephanie and a second later, Fred sat next to me.

"I'm sure glad I know you, it would be awkward if I was paired up with some stange dude," he said, rolling up the sleeves of his green shirt.

"Just a little bit awkward, just a tad," I said, smiling. Mrs. Blight explained to us how to flip a coin to determine what our baby looked like and determine the gender.

"I have to flip to see if it's a girl or a boy? Alright." Fred flipped the nickel and it was tails. "A, um…"

"It's a girl. We have a daughter!" I looked over at Skyler and Stephanie to see that their child was a boy. "Aww! Our children can have play dates!" I turned back to my partner to see that he was talking to the guy in the group sitting in front of us, Wesley. I didn't exactly hear the conversation they had, but I heard Wesley's last words.

"Damn! You're going to have a fat baby!" I lowered my head and started doodling on the data sheet; I knew that he was thinking that since _I'm_ overweight, me and Fred's baby will be, too.

"I suggest you move to a different seat, because if not, I might have to resort to kicking your ass." I looked up and saw that my new friend was defending me and I smiled as Wesley and his partner moved to the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Fred." I whispered.

He put an arm around my shoulder, "Hey, I can't have a git insulting my family, now can I?" I gave him a sharp look when he said the unfamiliar word that I've only ever heard in the Harry Potter series, but quickly flipped the coin to see what our daughter's head shape was going to be.

"Well, we have a daughter, named Clara Mari Wilson, who has red hair, blue eyes, and she looks just like her mother," Fred said, bragging to Stephanie and Skyler.

"We have a son, Logan Anthony Hurris who…doesn't look like either of us," Stephanie said, holding up the picture of their child.

"Maybe," I said, "maybe they'll get married some day." We all laughed, before which Fred gave me the most serious look he's ever given me in the four hours that I have known him in.

"Kristin, there's something I have to know. When's lunch?" I rolled my eyes as Skyler put in his own statement.

"Yeah, I'm STARVING!" he said, which is what he always says _all the time_.

"The four of us all have choir next hour, so we have first lunch, which means we go to lunch—" The bell interrupted me. "We got to lunch right now." We all stood up and headed out of the class and into the hallway.

"Do you have any idea where locker 146 is?" Fred asked as we walked towards the main hallway.

"It's right next to mine; follow me, my dear." In no time we got to the royal blue colored group of lockers that held our own. I immediately twisted and turned the dial until the door popped open; when I looked at Fred to see if he had gotten his open, he was staring at me in amazement.

"I-I've never had a locker before, would you mind helping me open mine?" I nodded and opened his in ten seconds flat. "Thanks." After I shoved my World History notebook on the shelf, I grabbed my Law notebook and my lunch and the two of us headed to the cafeteria.

"It's usually absolutely freezing in there, so you came well prepared," I said, referring to his long-sleeved shirt. The moment we walked in, the cold air hit my face and a shiver ran down my back. "Come on, let's sit over here." I led him to a table with Skyler, Stephanie, Amanda, Michelle, and Kristina already sitting there along with four other people.

"How many friends do you have?" Fred asked as we sat down across from each other.

"You'd be surprised. Okay, before you go and get in line, everyone this is Fred, and Fred, these people you've never met would be: Kristina, Becca, Alex, Meghan, and Matt. Food time!" I gave Amanda my bag of chips, Skyler my fruit snacks and Fred some assurance as he went to stand in line with Matt and Michelle.

"Kristin! You are one lucky chick!" Becca said as she crunched on her spinach chips. "You've got a boyfriend!"

"Whoa! Are you high? You know I'm not the type of person to go out with someone I just met, I don't know anything about him!"

"Well, ask him then!" Alex said, keeping my best interests in her heart.

The moment Fred sat down with his lunch, some disgusting looking country-fried streak with gravy—I mean, sure it might be okay at a restaurant or at home, but the school lunches at Maplewood are…well there is a reason I bring my lunch—I asked him about his family.

"I come from a big family: I have three older brothers, a twin brother, a younger brother, and a younger sister."

"How come they don't go to this school? You're the only person here I didn't recognize when I walked in this morning."

"Uh—" he was saved by the bell, literally. The incredibly short lunch hour ended and I saw myself giving goodbyes to my friends who weren't in choir. All of us that were headed into the ominous door next the soda machine at the front of the cafeteria, which led to the band room.

Let me tell you something, that room will always be called the band room, always, and there will never, ever, be a choir room. The band at Maplewood is practically our only pride and joy, so they have their own room full of trophies and plaques on the walls, while the choir has nothing. Our choir is so over looked that the band director, after our concert last year, told us that because of the concert, we looked less like the band's bastard child. Isn't that lovely for a teacher to say?

Anyway, after I grabbed my music folder and set my stuff in the chair, I walked with Fred to our teachers, Miss Delacroix and Mrs. Meek.

"Miss D? This is a new student, he doesn't exactly know where to sit, so…"

"New student? You came at the right time, sweetheart, we're all getting new seats today, so you can just stand off to the side while I rearrange everyone." Fred nodded and _everyone_ stood off to the side as she placed everyone in new seats. In the end, I sat on the edge of the alto section, right next to the baritone section, rather next to Fred! I've never been nervous in choir, but then again, I've never had to sing next to a _guy_ before. "Okay, stand up! Warm up time!"

Choir was over and it was about ten minutes until the end of the day in my Law class. Ms. Lucas also taught this class, so I was looking forward to just sitting there, instead, we took notes and role-played murder all class. Now was the time to introduce Fred to my only other friend in the class, Tyler. All of us were standing up, and at with my shortness, I felt awkward with my newest tall friend standing next to me, so what do I do? I call _another_ tall friend over towards us.

"Fred, I want you to meet my friend, Tyler; I call him my tall friend. Tyler, this is Fred, my newest friend!" They shook hands and then we all fell silent.

"Why do you call him your tall friend?" Fred asked. "Aren't I tall enough for you?"

I laughed and said, "Well, I think he's taller than you; I already know he's over a foot taller than me! You should've seen us at the last dance, I couldn't get my arms around his neck!" We all laughed and my heart fluttered as Fred took my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Perfect." Tyler poked me on the arm.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, Kristin?" I nodded as he led me to an empty corner. "He likes you, a lot."

I sighed, "Everyone's been telling me that today. Tyler, I just met the guy! How on Earth can you tell if he likes me?"

"It's a guy thing, and as your friend, I just wanted to tell you to watch out. This Fred guy seems like a troublemaker and you're the number one student in the sophomore class, I don't want him ruining that for you, Kristin."

"I'm glad you're looking out for me Tyler, you're a great tall friend!" I said, giving him a hug. We walked back to where we were and saw that Fred was looking out the window. "What're you looking at?" He turned and looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"I was just thinking." The bell then rang and tomorrow was looking to be quite interesting.

**A/N: I'm going to honestly tell you that I didn't' plan on updating this quickly, 3 chapters in 3 days! The earliest I can update is Wednesday, latest Friday, but that's okay because I need some opinions about what's going to happen next! I have three ideas of where I can take this:**

**1. Have Fred stay at Maplewood for awhile and then tell Kristin who he is and take her to his world.**

**2. Have Fred stay at Maplewood for one more day and **_**then**_** take Kristin to his world.**

**Or**

**3. Have everyone else from the HP universe just keep coming to Maplewood until the school is magically turned into Hogwarts, or something. **

**(Personally, I'm rooting for the 2****nd**** choice, but I would love the opinions of my readers, so if you have one, put it in a review!)**

*****Earth to all HP fans! According to Google, today, January 9****th**** is the birthday of a very special person: Severus Snape! Happy Birthday!**


	4. Who's That?

**A/N: Snow day! Practically every school in my county and then some are closed, so I thought I would take this opportunity to update! Something I forgot to mention in my last author's note: I actually had to do the baby project in **_**my**_** biology class, and it was horrible! Me and my partner argued the entire time and my friends that Stephanie and Skyler are based off of almost had to hold me back from killing my "husband". Also, the story about Vince is true, too; I miss that boy so much! Anyway, I kind of scrapped the options I gave you last chapter (sorry!) and did my own twist I came up with when I was trying to go to sleep last night, although it won't happen until either Chapter 5, or 6.**

**P.S.= There's going to be another HP character included in this chapter! I'm excited! Enjoy!**

The next morning I could feel my heart pumping with adrenaline and when I wondered why, I instantly knew the answer: I was going to see Fred again! After I took a hot shower, I got dressed in my favorite blue shirt and jeans, as well as my mismatched polka dot socks. I left my wet brown hair to dry the natural way because I absolutely _hate_ blow-dryers and after I threw on my glasses and ate some breakfast, I practically pushed my mom out the door so that I could get to school.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked as we stepped in the car. I just shook off her question and looked out the window at the dark blue sky.

When we arrived at the school, I jumped out of the car and walked through the door way that I so promptly tripped on yesterday. As I stepped into the main hall, I saw Fred, leaning up against the wall across Miss Slake's room.

"What're you doing?" I asked him, with a look of confusion on my face.

"I was waiting for that teacher to get here so I can put my stuff in there." I smiled and tried to explain to him how we have different classes every day. He did a face-palm and said, "Wow, I must look really stupid."

"Actually, I think the color green suits you." We started walking, made a pit stop at our lockers, and turned around so that he could put his stuff in the math room.

"Why aren't you putting your stuff down?" he asked, as we walked out into the hallway once again.

"I don't have math until fourth hour, but I think Kaitlin has this hour, so you can sit next to her, if you want." Fred nodded and ruffled my still damp hair. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." He changed the subject. "You're so _short_!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think I call Tyler my tall friend? Some of the _freshmen_ are even taller than me!" He slipped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a sideways hug.

"That's what makes you _special_, though." I rolled my eyes and sighed. We finally got to the other end of the school for me to put my stuff in Mr. Wheeler's class.

"Mr. Wheeler is a great teacher, and he's hilarious! I think you'll like him," I exclaimed to Fred as we headed to the hallway outside of that classroom, which is where all my friends hang out in the morning.

"Kristin! Kristin! Kristin!" I turned to see my two oldest friends, Katie and Parker, calling my name.

"What?" I asked. They said something, but I couldn't hear them. "What? I can't hear you!" Parker seemed to be yelling but I still couldn't hear him. "What? I _still_ can't hear you!"

"Who's that dude?" Katie screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears. I laughed and gestured them over to me and Fred. "You need a hearing aid, chick."

I nodded. "Yes, and all American kids go to Meghan's old school. Anyway, this is my new amigo, Fred." The three of them said their hellos and I immediately gasped.

"What's wrong, Kristin?" Fred asked.

"Parker!" I attacked and enveloped him into a hug. "Where were you yesterday, young man?"

He laughed. "It's strange to hear that coming from someone who's younger than me; I was recuperating from my surgery yesterday, you know, my gallbladder surgery?" I hugged him again.

"It's good to see you back in school! I haven't seen you since about two months ago!" I turned to see that Fred was as confused as ever. "Parker had internal issues and was out of school for what seemed like forever, but now he's back!" He nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, he'll need his health if he wants to deal with begin Kristin's friend! She could kill someone with the amount of times she hugs people at the spur of the moment," Katie commented.

"Katie!" I yelled. "Don't scare away my new friend! You know how hard it is for me to make new friends!" Fred looked at me as if I was a lunatic.

"You have more friends than I can keep track of! How is that possible?"

"Well…I happen to make friends by accident, for instance, me and Tyler just became friends at the beginning of the school year, and I don't even remember how. I don't remember how I made friends with half of my friends!" I explained. At that moment the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you next hour, Fred! The Health room is past the cafeteria by the gym, is you have issues, just wait by the cafeteria and I'll walk with you." He nodded and ran so that he wouldn't be late.

The moment I walked back into English, I immediately saw a face that I recognized and didn't recognize at the same time. She was sitting two seats behind mine—one seat behind Katie—and she looked as if she had no idea where she was. Her face was round and she had long, blonde hair that stopped at her waist. Her purple clothes went together nicely with her orange converse and she had a necklace with an "L" hanging from the chain.

"Hi, I'm Kristin," I said, walking up to her and holding out my hand. She gently took it and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Luna." She glanced down at my hand. "I quite like your ring, it is a lovely shade of violet."

"Thank you." I turned to see that Mr. Wheeler had walked in. "Mr. Wheeler! We have a new student!"

"I can see that, Kristin," he said chuckling. The tardy bell rang and as I sat in my seat, I looked around to see if any Harry Potter fans were around me; there weren't. I wanted a second opinion, because the fact that I've seen a Fred Weasley look-alike and a Luna Lovegood look-alike all of a sudden makes me feel as if I need to pinch myself.

"So I see you waited for me," I said to Fred as I approached the cafeteria.

"Maybe I just wanted to walk you to class," he replied, winking. A blush rose to my cheeks as we came up on the tiny, closed in room.

"Did you know there's another new student, a girl, here?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat behind Tyler, in front of my other friend, Sara, and next to Meghan. Fred took a seat to my left.

"No, what's she look like?" Fred asked, his interest perked. I glanced at Tyler and he had an all knowing look on his face.

"She's blonde, very soft-spoken, and…" Tyler mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked. "I may have horrible hearing, but I don't think anyone else heard you." He glared at me.

"Pretty, she's very pretty." His face got red as he turned around. Me and my other three friends stole a look at each other and smiled.

"Alright, class," Coach Voss said once the bell rang, "Today we'll be watching a movie, but don't worry, nothing too disgusting. We don't want to get the carpet dirty with fresh vomit do we?" I laughed as the lights went out and tried to focus on the movie, but since Tyler is about six-foot four, I couldn't see anything! I felt something nudge my arm; Fred was passing me a note.

_How are you on this fine morning?_ I shook my head.

_I'm just fine, how about you?_ I passed it back to him and he seemed to be laughing.

_I'm perfect, and also glad that I found such a nice person on my first day here. _I smiled. During the entire class time, during the movie, we passed notes.

_I hope you're talking about me._

_Who else did I have all my classes with yesterday?_

_I was just making sure! Goodness! Do you miss your old school?_

_Of course. Back there, I was on the sports team with my twin brother and I got in trouble almost __everyday__ with him. _

_Why?_

_We liked to pull pranks a lot, especially on a certain teacher everyone hates._

_Really? The only pranks pulled here are senior pranks, but they always suck. In fact, the vice principal called the police last year._

_That's crazy! Maybe, I should show this school what a real prank is like…_

_Fred! You could get in serious trouble! I can't exactly stop you, but I'll give you some advice: don't get caught! If you do, you could get suspended!_

_Don't you worry your pretty head, I won't get caught. Tell me about your family._

_Well… that was a change of subject. I have two sisters, a brother, and two brother-in-laws, as well as four nephews and a niece._

_Are they nice?_

_Yeah, my siblings like to spoil me since I'm the youngest. __J_

_Cool, I bet my youngest brother wishes I spoil him, I don't._

_What do you do? _

_Oh, I prank him like I do everyone else in my family, especially my brother P—_

The bell had rung and everyone was piling out of the Health room. My head was spinning with what Fred had told me. He has five brothers and a sister, he has a twin, a love for pranking, a brother whose name started with a "P", he was on a sports team, and on top of all that, he could be the Weasley twin's other twin! And now, now there was _another_ new student who could be Luna Lovegood's carbon copy! Something was going on and, to be honest, I was kind of freaked out.

Seminar—a type of class where you can do homework—passed by quickly and I had dropped off Fred at Mr. Wheeler's classroom for his English class. After I dropped my stuff off in the math room, I headed to lunch where Tyler, Sara, Erin, and, surprisingly, Luna was waiting for me.

"Hey, how are you all doing today?" I said, sitting between Erin and Luna. They all replied that they were fine, except for Tyler, who was blushing like a mad-man.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Luna asked, putting her hand on his arm. He gasped and jumped up to throw away his still-full tray.

"Don't mind him, he just has a little crush on you," I whispered into her ear; she smelled strangely like pears.

"Oh." Her face became flushed and I just shook my head.

"Ah, young love, what a beautiful thing," I heard Erin mutter. All of a sudden I felt something jab into my side, which caused me to scream and fall against Luna, knocking her into the seat next to her. Turning around, I saw Skyler with a grin on his face.

"FRUITSNACKS! ME WANTS FRUITSNACKS!" I apologized to Luna a threw him the fruit snacks.

"You _could_ just ask for them, you know. And you didn't just scare me, you scared Luna, so apologize, right now!" He took my words to heart and also apologized to the newest student at Maplewood. Just a second later, the bell rang—curse the short lunch periods!—and as I walked to Algebra II with Erin, Skyler, and Luna, I began to worry about Tyler. Where on Earth did he go to throw away his trash? Thailand?

As my math class went on I found that Luna is a genius! She is smarter than a lot of the juniors in that class (sophomores got to go into the junior's math class if they were qualified to be smart enough back in seventh grade, although it wasn't just for sophomores; last year, as a freshmen, I was in the sophomore's math class) and definitely one of the smartest sophomores, as well. After we endured the terrible homework—me, Erin, Luna, and Carissa worked on it—we all headed to our fifth hour, which was, unfortunately for Fred and me, Spanish.

I didn't have a problem with the class, and I didn't hate the teacher like everyone else did, I just disliked the way he taught the class; it was difficult for me to learn anything from this man, let alone another language.

"That was horrible," Fred said, after the class was over, on our way to our lockers.

"You're telling me! I had that class all last semester!" I exclaimed, opening my locker and putting my coat on.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Fred ran off to the exit on the other side of the school while I went though the one right by the office. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most exciting day of my life, whether I knew it, or not.


	5. A New Experience

**A/N: Another snow day! Whoo! Anyway, I want to apologize before hand, because this chapter is short, maybe even shorter than the first one, so I'm sorry. My dad wants to spend some "quality time" with me and watch Bret Hart's biography, so I don't have a lot of time; also I would like to thank all of those who have clicked on this story, whether they have reviewed, or whatnot, because it makes my heart swell with happiness! 3**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this earlier in the story (oops!), I own nothing but Kristin!**

The next morning, when I arrived at school, I was wearing a gray and pink shirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes—my dad had raided my shoe rack to find places to put his own shoes, so I had no idea where he had put mine—along with my moon necklace, swirl ring, purple ring, and my grandmother's ring. Unfortunately, my watch stopped last night at 11:11, so I had to stuff my grandfather's pocket watch into, well, my pocket.

In the purple bag on my shoulder, I had all of my photo albums (all eight of them!) to show my friends at lunch, my glasses cleaner, my silver iPod, headphones, and Pikachu and Charmander figurines (**1**). As soon as I arrived in the main hallway, I knew something was wrong: the breakfast in the cafeteria actually smelled _edible_, nobody was standing in the middle of the hallway acting like idiots, and Miss Slake's room was open. Being the snoopy person I am, I quietly walked through the door into the classroom and looked around.

It smelled of burnt cookies (darn those Food's students!) and the air seemed more thick than usual, like I couldn't breathe. I turned to the front of the classroom, where I saw Fred and Luna looking at something on the podium.

"What're you two looking at?" They both jumped and tried to block what they were observing.

"Oh, nothing, just a doodle someone drew," Fred said. "Did you do something with your hair? It looks fantabulous." I laughed as Luna rolled her eyes.

"There's something about me that neither of you know about me, I'm kind of the most curious person on the planet, so if you don't show me what you're looking at, I might just have to force you to." As they both looked at each other in confusion, I took that as my opportunity to dive past them and grab the object.

"No!" They both yelled, grabbing the object at the same time I did. All of a sudden, I felt a sensation, similar to being stabbed with a hook, behind my naval and I couldn't help but gasp. The metaphorical "hook" then felt like it was being pulled and about a minute later, I landed on hard surface, with my bag falling beside me; the object rolled out of my hand. Groaning, I sat up and looked around for Fred and Luna, they were also on the ground, making pained noises. Slowly, I stood up and, after helping up my two newest friends, finally noticed my surroundings.

There were four long tables stretched out in the large room and several people—children and teens—were all seated at these tables, all wearing similar robes. Thinking I might be where I every Harry Potter fan wishes to be, I raised my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes, which caused almost every single person in to raise stick-like objects in my direction, as if to protect themselves. I could see Fred and Luna try to talk to them, but time seemed to slow and my hearing became nonexistent as I turned to the front of the room, but instead I accidentally bumped into a man who had been standing behind me the whole time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," I said. He was an older man, with a long white beard, crescent spectacles, a blue hat, and eyes quite similar to my own. I was standing in the, _the_ Great Hall in front of Albus Dumbledore. I was in the Harry Potter world. I started to feel light headed and I fainted right then and there in front almost all the people I've always wanted to meet.


	6. Hold On! What?

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, since Wednesday, but I do have the excuses to back them up! I had to do homework that I didn't have to do, the water at my house went out so I had to watch some guy dig up the well, and I went dress shopping with my sister and brother-in-law for the upcoming court warming. I think I'm even bought the dress yesterday! Well, I'm for one glad I don't have school today: I can give all of my beloved readers a longer chapter than Chapter 5! _

_P.S.- Does anyone else think it's weird that the day after I write about Tyler having a crush on Luna, he tells me he has a girlfriend? Grr, I should go all mutant squirrel on him like I did in biology…anyway, here's the chapter all of you have been waiting for!_

_**When I finally woke up, I was in a large room with many white beds lined up next to each other—I was on one of them—and it smelled similar to a hospital; I immediately knew that I was in the infirmary of Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hogwarts! I sat up abruptly in my bed and tried to look around more clearly, but I couldn't see anything clearly; my glasses were gone! I started to get up, when all of a sudden, an older looking woman with brown eyes, and graying hair appeared at my side and stopped me.**_

"_**No, no, miss! You must stay in bed! The medicine I gave you hasn't had time to work yet!" She pulled out her wand and raised the bed so that I could sit back comfortably and, I'm sorry to say, I stared like a mad woman at the black wooden stick.**_

"_**I-I, what's wrong with me?" I asked, still eyeing the wand and stuttering a bit.**_

"_**Oh, you just happened to bang your head when you fainted, nothing major, but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to make sure that you were in perfect condition." I raised my hand to my head in frustration; how did I get here? Why did Fred and Luna come to my school? Why must my head feel like it's being hammered every day?**_

"_**How long have I been out?"**_

"_**Oh, I don't know, how long have you had that headache?" My eyes widened.**_

"_**Um, since before I fainted, before I even arrived**_** here, actually." At the sound of the door opening, I looked up and saw Dumbledore, along with someone else, but I couldn't tell who it was.**

"**Well, Madame, maybe Miss Lacey's headache would feel better if she had her glasses on." I turned to the little table next to my bed and I blushed. There they were. **

**Putting them on, I said, "Hi." As the two newcomers came closer, I realized that Dumbledore was accompanied by Fred, who was looking quite sheepish.**

"**Hello, my dear," the older man said, shooing Madame Pomfrey and sitting in her spot. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood told me their stories, but I want yours." I raised my eyebrows, but I told him nonetheless. **

"**Well, I went to school on Monday and I met my tall red-headed friend in my Apparel class, the next day, I met Luna in my advanced English class. I didn't think twice when they tried to hide some type of object, which I assume was a portkey, and then we all landed in the Great Hall." I felt like I should've said more, more about the book series and the movies, but I didn't.**

"**Yes, Miss Lacey, indeed you traveled here via portkey. That was all Mr. Weasley's doing, but instead of punishing him, I am deciding to praise him. Not many students can make a portkey, and I've never met **_**anyone**_** who could make one to transport you to a different dimension, let alone bring you **_**back**_** as well." I can guarantee that my jaw was on the ground with shock. "Also, Miss Lacey—"**

"**I'm sorry for interrupting, but please call me Kristin." Dumbledore smiled.**

"**Alright, Kristin, I believe there is something you're not telling us, about us."**

**I sighed. "You'd be right. In my—dimension, there is a book series about, well, about you, about Hogwarts, about magic. In particular, it's about Harry Potter's life. I don't know if the same things happened here, but if it did, then I know exactly what will happen in the years to come." I looked at both Dumbledore and Fred, they looked as if that was the last thing they expected to come out of my mouth. "It's true! Fred, when you first met Kaitlin, didn't it seem like she didn't like you?" **

"**Yes, I found that quite unnerving, why didn't she like me?" I blinked at the new accent coming out of his mouth.**

"**Well, later, someone should explain the accent thing to me, and Fred, it's not that she didn't like you, it's that she agreed with me that you looked **_**exactly**_** like Fred Weasley and she couldn't understand why. **_**I **_**didn't understand why. Until now." **

"**Kristin, this is Harry Potter's third year, tell me something I already know," Dumbledore said.**

"**Well, several dementors have been recruited from Azkaban to guard Hogwarts from the escaped murderer, Sirius Black." It felt immorally wrong for me to call him a murderer, but at this point in time, I was the only one who knew of his innocence.**

**His eyebrows rose. "You are correct, Kristin, but I would like to ask you one last question before I leave. Is there any magic in your dimension?"**

"**Of course, there's the magic of love, the magic of life, and the magic of knowledge, but I doubt that's what you meant. We have no **_**magic magic **_**in my dimension, although people like to think there is, such as the wonderful woman who wrote the Harry Potter series." Dumbledore nodded and quickly left the room, leaving me alone with Fred.**

"**So…" Fred looked as if he couldn't find the right words to say. "What do you know about me?"**

**I smiled. "You told me a lot about yourself in Health yesterday, was it yesterday? I feel kind of bad that you didn't get to prank anyone, you would've been known in Maplewood's history forever!"**

**He smirked. "Who said I didn't prank anyone?" I laughed as I realized why he was in Miss Slake's classroom so early yesterday.**

"**Okay, spill. What'd you do?" His brown eyes lit up with excitement.**

"**Well, I put something called 'glue' all over her chair so that she doesn't move and when she screams for help, a bucket of honey will fall over her head." I laughed even harder.**

"**Aww, it's too bad we won't be able to watch! Dang! Maybe you and George could try that with a teacher here, then we could see it!" Fred shot me a look that said "how the hell do you know my brother's name?" **

"**How—"**

"**Fred, I told you, I read the entire series from when Harry started Hogwarts to when he—when he finished Hogwarts. I know way more about the magical world than the average muggle."**

"**Ah, but the question is, are you a muggle?" I turned to see that Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.**

"**Well—"**

"**You may have been a muggle in your dimension because everyone was, here you might have magical properties, we need to go." He helped me up and directed me to my shoes, which I hastily put on. **

"**Dumbledore, were are you going?" Fred asked, concern in his eyes. **

"**Going?" Madame Pomfrey immediately stepped into the room. "Professor, this young lady is in no shape to be going anywhere!" Before she could do anything, Dumbledore grabbed my hand and I had the sensation of sliding down an enclosed itty bitty kid's slide, like I couldn't breath. In a fashionable **_**pop!**_** we arrived in a dark room with shelves and shelves of boxes, as well as a banged up counter. He apparated us into Ollivander's! **

"**Am I really going to get a wand?" I was excited and nervous; millions of people would love to be where I am now, millions! The only downside would be if I couldn't use magic, the Accio charm would really come in handy!**

"**Of course, whether it be a regular one, or a custom one." He rang the bell on the counter and this old man with silver hair popped out from behind the counter.**

"**Wand time? Ah, miss, you should've come earlier! I'm all out and making new ones!" He looked over at Dumbledore for the first time. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, it's nice to see you!"**

"**You, as well Mr. Ollivander. Do you remember the wand I had you make a couple of years ago? I would like to see it, if you would mind getting out."**

"**Yes, yes, right away, sir." He hurried to the back of the store, knocking a couple of empty boxes out of the way. Dumbledore immediately turned to me.**

"**This wand is special and unique in at least two ways. The wood is made out of an uncommon type of wood, dogwood, to be exact. That is your state tree, correct?" I nodded, wondering how he knew my home state was Missouri. "And the core, I'm sure you'll recognize as an Articuno feather?" I gasped and almost stopped breathing.**

**Some people may not know, but an Articuno is a Pokemon, a legendary Pokemon, in fact. It's a blue phoenix-like bird with ice and flying abilities; for some reason it has always had some type of effect on me. For instance, the night before I took my permit, I was practically crying out of nervousness when I finally went to sleep and had a dream about it coming to me on a balcony, telling me that to fly I had to be calm and take deep breaths. I was about to try to fly, but then Draco Malfoy pushed me out of the way and tried to throw Hermione off of the balcony! **

"**Dumbledore, I—this is—are-are Pokemon **_**real**_**?" **

**He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "Not here, but in another dimension. It took quite a long time for me to find such a rare creature." At this time, Ollivander had returned and was holding out a grayish wand that I guessed to be about ten inches long.**

"**Here you are, miss." I slowly lifted it from his hands and instantly it was as if a jolt of electricity ran up my arm. I waved it like Daniel Radcliffe did in the first movie and what seemed like fireworks appeared. I can use magic; I'm eligible to go to Hogwarts. Well, I'm sure Potions can't be as bad as Apparel.**


	7. Chocolate!

**A/N: I know some of you will kill me for saying this for the third time in this story: I have a snow day! Well, at least it gives me the opportunity to update, right? Here in my county in Missouri, there happens to be ****nine**** inches of snow, and it's still coming, so I could have another snow day tomorrow as well. Aren't you all happy I'll, hopefully, get to update two days in a row? Also, I have just recently looked back at the past chapters I wrote and there are some minor mistakes that I hope you corrected as you read (stupid Spell Check!) and in Chapter 5, I realize there is a bold (1), that was because I was going to explain what a 'Pikachu' and a 'Charmander' were at the end of the chapter, but because of my short term memory I kind of forgot, so I'll tell you here: they are two of my favorite Pokemon! And if you see any other mistakes that kind of annoy you, feel free to tell me. Please enjoy!**

When the two of us arrived back at Hogwarts, in his office, Dumbledore immediately had me list off peoples' names for me to tell how I got here; he was going to call a meeting in the Great Hall with the rest of the school to tell them something different so word didn't get around that I knew the future.

"There's quite a few, is that alright?" He nodded. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood, and…how about Cedric Diggory?"

"I will go call for them, Kristin. Oh, and by the way, the bag you arrived with is on my desk." I looked at him with a confused look on my face as he winked and slipped out the door. My attention turned to the familiar purple bag, my only connection to my own dimension. I gently ran my hand over the coarse fabric as tears filled my eyes; I was so excited about coming here, I never thought about how much I might miss my family and friends. Picking up one of my many photo albums, I sat down in the middle of the room and flipped it open to the best picture of all time: my brother in a dress with makeup and bunny slippers. I smiled and looked through the rest of the book.

A cough caused me to look up and I saw Dumbledore with all the people I had mentioned to him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dumbledore, I-I was just looking through some of my old pictures." I set the album back in the bag and sat in a regular chair next to Luna as everyone else sat down as well.

"Alright, all of you should know that this is the young woman who dropped in on us yesterday, and she has chosen the ten of you to tell her story to." He gave me the floor and I told them all about what had happened over the past couple of days and how I had gotten here, about how I got my wand a couple of hours ago, and about the actual Harry Potter series. They all listened to me patiently, until Harry Potter himself interrupted me.

"Do you really expect us to believe this?" he asked, a cold look on his face. I assumed he was still angry about Hermione getting McGonagall to confiscate his Firebolt.

Fred turned to him, "Harry, me and Luna were there, what she's saying is the absolute truth." He quieted down as I handed him my earliest photo album.

"These pictures, they quite accurately record my life, my life in my dimension. You all can look at them if you don't believe me, there are pictures of my friends, my school, and my family," I said, kind of hurt from Harry's words. As I reached into my bag, I realized that Dumbledore was no longer in the room and I was alone with ten of the greatest people _ever_. My fingers came across my Pikachu and Charmander figurines and I pulled them out, but I quickly dropped them as a random chill came across my entire body. I turned to see that all of the wizards and witches in the room were also feeling the effects of the same coldness.

"Why-why is it so cold?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself. All of a sudden, memories of my friend Vince moving away and of my grandparents' deaths flashed through my mind and I tried to blink away oncoming tears.

"Who's screaming?" Harry asked in a yelling voice, collapsing to the ground. I gasped in realization that a dementor must be in the room, but I couldn't see anything that remotely looked like one. Almost everyone in the room was crying and I finally had enough of the sad memories that I had to endure in the past five years of my life.

Raising my arm, with my wand in hand, I yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" Surprisingly, a white phoenix erupted from the tip of my wand and chased the dementor out from under one of the chairs and out the door. About a moment later, a tall man with a mustache and scars covering his face ran into the room; I don't think Dumbledore's office has ever had so may visitors at once.

The man leaned over Harry, who was now unconscious, and looked around at everyone else as he tossed them something he had grabbed out of his pocket. He quickly made his way over to me and kept me standing because of my now wobbling knees.

"Miss, you need to have some chocolate, it helps, I promise." I took a piece from his hand and popped it into my mouth; never has anyone actually encouraged me to eat the sweet candy.

"I-I Professor Lupin, is-is Harry going to be okay?" I asked, as he led me to a chair.

"Everyone will be just fine."

It was, what I assumed, dinnertime when Dumbledore led me into the Great Hall. As I stepped through the humungous doors, it felt as if everyone's eyes were on me—maybe because they were—and I walked as fast and graceful as I could between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Hermione caught my eye and gave me and warm smile while all of the Weasley's waved. I also noticed Harry give me an apologetic look and I grinned with newfound happiness. Once I reached the front of the room, Dumbledore put his wand to his throat to make his voice louder than normal.

"Boys and girls, witches and wizards, teachers and faculty, I would like to introduce to you, Miss Kristin Lacey." I waved and when my eyes glanced over the Slytherin table, I almost gasped when I saw a boy with platinum blonde hair and a pointed face look at me with an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"I know who you are," he mouthed. I quickly looked away and turned my attention to Neville, who was petting his frog, Trevor.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "she is an exchange student from another wizarding school, but, unfortunately, the professors at her school were absolutely terrible, so she is a little behind. Therefore, she will be in the classes with the third years, instead of the fifth years." I breathed a sigh of relief; I could easily become closer to the Golden Trio if I was in their classes. "Before classes can resume this morning, we have to sort this young lady into a house, Miss Lacey, if you would?" He gestured to a random stool and I, slowly, made my way over to it and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head and I could hear it mumbling to itself.

After what seemed like an hour, it yelled, "Too much, too much!" and jumped off my head and into the hands of Professor McGonagall. My eyes grew wide as everyone in the room gasped.

"Um…" I started. I'm guessing the Sorting Hat couldn't deal with what was in my mind and in my memories.

"Well…since the Sorting Hat jumped into the hands of the Head of the Gryffindor House, Miss Lacey shall be a Gryffindor!" The entire table of scarlet and gold wearers jumped up and cheered as I made my way over and sat next to Fred.

"That was new way to be sorted," I said to my red-haired friend.

"You're telling me."


	8. New Zealand?

**A/N: Well, as I predicted, I have another snow day! According to my uncle, my grandpa is snowed in and, somehow, my mom got work this morning, which makes her happy. And—wow, if you've never seen anyone cuss and yell and insult people on TV, you're missing out; my dad is doing just that at some dude on **_**Ax Men**_** and I think he's enjoying himself. Anyway, this might not be such a satisfying chapter: my computer is doing something funky and it's annoying me, so I apologize in advance for it being short. Also, I would like to those of you who have reviewed, all of you make me feel as if I actually have some sort of talent, and nobody has ever done that; and those of you who have alerted/favorited, you all help me get the inspiration to update more often! Now, please enjoy the eighth chapter of An Empty Locker Full of Love!**

As soon as I sat down, food appeared on the plates before us and, although I knew it was a normal thing, I jumped back in surprise. "That is so _awesome_!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my fork and poked the chicken before happily cutting it up and placing it in my mouth. I looked up and noticed that Fred's older brother, Percy, was sitting in my general area, giving me a look of suspicion.

"Do they not do this at your old school?" I mentally hit myself.

"Um…no, they didn't. We had to—bring our lunches to school because we didn't stay there during the year like they do here." He seemed to take my answer into consideration and turned to talk to some other guy next to him.

"Have you ever ridden on a broom before, Kristin?" I turned to my right to see that Oliver was sitting next to me; strange, I had only noticed Fred.

"No." I lowered my voice. "But it's not like I haven't tried with a regular broom."

His face lit up. "Well then, you should come to Quidditch practice sometime, I guarantee it'll be worth your while." I smiled and looked down at my food.

"What's wrong, Kristin?" I heard Fred ask me.

"It's just hard to believe that the last meal I had at a school was two days ago. I think I'm going to miss Skyler mooching fruit snacks from me." Fred laughed.

"Isn't he the guy that attacked you in that one class?"

"'That one class?' Really? That's all you remember from _history_ class."

"Well…that and every single one of your friends were staring at me. I've never felt so self conscious about my hair in my entire life." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Do you happen to know what day it is? Is it different than the time in my—old school?" I said, just for the people who might be eavesdropping on the new girl with the strange accent.

"Oh, it's March-something." I looked around Fred to see that his twin brother, George had answered me. "And your accent, I have to ask what it is, I mean, where're you're from."

"George, you ninny! She's obviously Australian!" Ron said, from the other side of the table.

Before I could say anything, George retorted, "Eh, I was thinking more along the lines of New Zealandish. Am I right, Kristin?" I started laughing and I shook my head.

"Actually I'm from America," I said, laughing even harder. All of a sudden, the plates of food disappeared and we were told to go back to our common rooms.

"Come on, you'll be rooming with me!" Hermione said, noticing my confusion and gesturing for me to follow her.

"Okay," I said, walking toward the brilliant brunette. In an instant, I felt my hand being tugged back in the opposite direction and I turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Um, hello?"

"I need to talk to you." He dragged me into some random hallway outside the Great Hall that everyone else was avoiding.

"Alright what do you need…" I asked, pretending I didn't know his name.

"Don't act as if you don't know who I am! I overheard you talking in Dumbledore's office, you know the future!" My eyes widened as I tried to find some way to get out of this hallway. "And I saw you do a patronus charm! What do you think I should tell my father?" He asked, smirking.

"So, you're telling me that _you're_ the one who drew the dementor to Dumbledore's office?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that."

I smiled, "Well, I'm not sure what the legal system is like in the magical world, but in the muggle world, they could easily charge you with multiple attempted second-degree murder, which they would consider a felony and is punishable for up to life in prison. Whatever you tell your father about me, if it's a lie, I could also sue you for slander, which is considered a misdemeanor. So basically, you could have life in prison, and _then some_." Seeing the scared look on his face made me feel happy that I had paid attention in law class. "Now I suggest you don't tell anyone my secret, or else I will help convict you and bring you to justice."

I walked away, trying to look all tough as the thirteen year old cowered where he once stood. Maybe I should become a lawyer, or something, because that was definitely enjoyable.


	9. First Day Part 1

**A/N: I swear I'm going to be going to school in June! Another, yes, **_**another**_** snow day! The Smackdown my dad recorded from Friday night was just AWESOME and I think something's wrong with him (my dad) because we were having a discussion of whack-a-mole; he's never heard of it! If my nickname 'Krazzy Ladie' doesn't appeal to you, I have an alias you can call me (Lana Johnson), or the wrestling name I came up with for myself yesterday (Laney Kristopher), or you can ask "Why would I call you anything?". Also, I've been looking for Harry's third year schedule for about an hour, so it will probably not line up with his actual classes. Bottom line, I'm am very tired and I had a crazy dream last night that kept me up, so I'm just going to shut up and give you the next chapter, but not before I dedicate this to all of my readers, as well as my friend, Polly, whose birthday was yesterday. Happy Birthday!**

The next morning, I woke up to see that my bag was sitting next to the bed and some clothes were laying on it. _Clothes_. I sat up and took the familiar fabric in my hands; they were _my_ clothes. Instead of questioning it, I changed out of the gray shirt and jeans that I had put on two—was it two?—days ago. Now I was wearing a neon orange button-up shirt with a different pair of jeans, but I initially found out that there were a pair of dress shoes under the pile of new clothes; my boots! I quickly slipped them on and looked in the mirror—something was wrong.

"Kristin? I found this on my bed this morning, I think it's yours." I turned around to see Hermione holding a black, scarlet, and gold dress robe and my eyes widened. I was to be an honorary Gryffindor! I took it from her hands and sighed.

"Um, Hermione? How on _Earth_ do you put this thing on?"

After assisting me, we headed down the stairs to the common room to learn that it wasn't time for breakfast yet, so me, Hermione, and the newly arrived Harry and Ron sat on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"So what's your schedule?" Ron asked, sending a glare in Hermione's direction.

"I guess it's the same as yours." The youngest Weasley boy didn't seem to hear my answer, as he was still shooting a dirty look at bushy-haired brunette. This caused Hermione to sigh sadly as she ran back up the stairs to the room full of beds.

"Ron, come one, she doesn't need two of her friends against her!" Ginny yelled from the dorm room.

Before Ron could say anything, I said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I suggest you go apologize."

He looked flabbergasted. "Bu-but, Kristin—"

"Don't give me any 'buts', say you're sorry for being a meanie-head! Go!" At my word, he got up and started towards the stairs that led to the girls dormitory.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "You do know that no male can physically go up those stairs, right?" I nodded. "Wicked."

We both watched the red-head run at the stairs, but slide back down when the stairs turned into a slide; Ron did this until everyone started waking up and heading to the Great Hall.

"Ronniekins! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I turned to see Fred and George coming down from the boys dormitory.

"I'm trying to apologize to 'Mione, but these stairs have something against me!" Me and Harry started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" His confusion only made me laugh harder.

"Ron, no males are allowed up here, that's why the stairs aren't letting you climb them," Hermione explained, walking out of the room with Ginny. "And since you've been doing this for almost an hour…I'll accept your unspoken apology." Ron got up on his feet for the last time and looked at me.

"Kristin! You're supposed to be on our side!" I held my hands up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't remember specifying which side I was on," I said, winking, as I stood up and tried to head to the exit. "Does anyone know how to get out of here? I was so mentally exhausted from arguing with Draco, that I don't even remember how I got in here." The Golden Trio looked at me with questions in their eyes, but the Weasley twins stopped them from asking anything.

Slipping their arms through mine, they said, "We shall escort you!" They led me to a crack in the wall and it magically opened once they tapped it with their wand.

"Holy crap that's cool!" We elegantly strode out of the common room and made our way into the Great Hall about fifteen minutes later. On the tables, there were eggs and bacon and toast; I smiled and felt a sudden pain in the back of my head, the startings of my daily headache.

"Kristin?" As the twins sat down and saved me a seat, I paid a tiny visit to Luna and she seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey, Luna," I said, giving her a hug. "I never got to ask you and Fred what you thought about my _school._"

"Oh, I thought it was nice, but the people there, yourself excluded, were somewhat strange."

I grinned. "What about Tyler?" As she blushed, I gave her one last hug and escaped back to my table and sat between Fred and George; by then everyone who knew who I really was, was sitting at the table.

"What was that all about?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I was just making my old friend, Luna, blush."

Fred turned and looked at me. "Did you mention Tyler?" I nodded and he just shook his head. "What class do you have first?" I was about to reply when I felt a presence behind me, so I turned to see an older woman in a witch's hat, wearing spectacles: Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Lacey, I don't believe Professor Dumbledore told you, but you'll be having all your classes with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger so that they can keep you on track. Good luck on your first day." She gave me a warm smile and walked away.

"Alright, Harry, what class do we all have?" I asked.

"Um…" he said, seeming to search his memory. "Um, I think it's Potions." The other third years, as well as Fred and George, groaned.

"Do you guys have that class, as well?" I asked the two fifth years.

"Yeah, it's horrible!" Fred exclaimed, while trying to keep George from ripping his hair out. At that exact moment, some type of bell rang and I mentally slapped myself for socializing and not eating. After grabbing some toast, I followed my fellow classmates to the dungeons.

"Miss Lacey, I would like you to sit next Neville Longbottom today; your lack of experience might over exceed his own," Professor Snape said, in his monotone voice. I nodded and sat next to the lanky brunette.

"Hi, Neville! We haven't been properly introduced, but I'm Kristin." He looked up and gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry about what he says, you're the one going to be teaching _me_ a thing or two about Potions." Neville's body became stiff as I soon realized that Snape was listening to every word since I had sat down.

"Are you saying, that you've never had a Potions class before?" I had no idea why he was asking this, if Dumbledore had told all the teachers about me, but I decided to humor him.

"I have never had this class before, Professor. They had a cooking class at my old school—I know, isn't it strange?—and I almost burnt the school down because cooking isn't exactly one of my strengths. Because of this, they decided not to enroll me in Potions because they thought that I might accidentally blow up the school, so they put me in a choir class instead. 'What harm could she do in choir class?' they said. Well, as proven on Mythbusters, singers can actually break glass with the right pitch, so if I was a soprano, which I'm not, I could've easily broken a couple of windows. I don't know how sopranos can sing that high! They must be ninjas or something because the highest I can get without going in my head voice is a high C, but can you believe that at the beginning of the first year girls got to choose whether or not they were an alto or a soprano? I've been an alto my whole life, and I don't think my voice has changed much, so altos all the way, right…"

I spent all of Potions going on like this and I never ran out of breath, or subjects to chatter on about. I guess I was so nervous about my first Potions class, that I subconsciously kept it so that Professor Snape couldn't get a word in until after the bell rang, and even then he was so speechless that he just shooed us out of the class. Ha, ha, I made Severus Snape speechless! Maybe I'm the ninja?


	10. Cheese

**A/N: I'm alive! I've been snowed in these past days, all of them snow days, and I got out early on Monday, so it's been very hectic. My sister forgot her chicken at the bank, my puppy is getting better from the flu, for the first time in my life I'm going stir-crazy, and you may not be a fan of wrestling, or care, but I was so happy when I found out about what happened on Monday night Raw. I cried! Enjoy this new chapter, I certainly had enough time to think on it! **

**P.S.- I definitely laughed my head off when DeathsDaughterDanielle's review started out with **_**"damn Missouri weather…"**_

"What extracurricular activities did you take at your old school? Oh, let me guess, Babbling 101?" As me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking to our next class, Care of Magical Creatures, which was somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds, Draco Malfoy decided to share his thoughts with me.

"Actually, Draco, it's an inherited trait. Why do you care so much? Do _you _want to take a course in this so-called 'Babbling 101'?" My headache was growing and my patience was thinning, so Missourian accent was coming out a bit, as well as some good-old sarcasm.

"No! First of all, I wanted to see how Neville would fail at the potion we were supposed to make today, it would've been great, but you ruined it! Second of all, I don't think I've ever seen _anyone_ talk that much before. Ever." Before I could retort, Hermione beat me to it.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy! Can't you see that something's bothering her?"

The Slytherin shot a dirty look at her. "Stay out of this, _mudblood._"

Upon seeing her hurt expression, I said, "Alright, that's it." I started to lunge at him, but something held me back, literally. I turned to see Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione keeping me from doing anything.

"You must be a mudblood from the way you reacted," Draco said, spitting at my feet.

"Well, maybe I am, it shouldn't make a difference, or maybe I was defending a friend because _you _don't seem to care when you hurt someone's feelings!" I shouted. As he laughed and walked away, I yelled, "What goes around, comes around!" After taking a couple of deep breaths, I calmed down enough for the four Gryffindors to let me go and we continued to walk to class.

"Kristin, I never pegged you as the type to loose their temper," Ron said, standing away from me slightly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to kill you Ron, jeeze!"

"Cheese? Where?" the youngest Weasley brother exclaimed, whipping his head around.

"Ronald! You dimwit!" Hermione said, smacking him in the arm.

"What'd I do?" I laughed. "_What'd I do?_"

"Oh, you're just a silly-willy," I said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Man, if you were any taller, you'd be as tall as—" I stopped short and shook my head.

"As tall as who?" Harry asked. When I didn't answer, Neville put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from pursuing me. After about two minutes of walking in silence, we arrived in this little clearing near the Forbidden Forest, where students and this very, _very_ tall man with a long black beard were waiting for us. Hagrid!

"A'right class, today, we'r going to have an adventure! I'm goin' to put ye'all in groups and you'r goin' to try an' find a bowtruckle in these trees." He looked at me warily. "Ye look new, how 'bout ye partner up with Malfoy over there?" I must've looked distraught, but on the inside I was thinking: _Yes! Revenge!_

"Alright, Professor Hagrid," I said, being polite.

"Ahh, ye ar' too nice! Jus' call me Hagrid!" I nodded, went over to my partner and tried to think that this wouldn't be quite as horrible as if he was my partner in Biology. Making a baby with him? It just couldn't happen!

As we headed off towards this random tree, Draco said, "You never specified with me earlier, what's your blood type?"

"A positive, why? Are you a picky vampire?" I replied, looked distinctly at the tree, trying to find a bowtruckle.

"Well, I suppose I could tell someone about what happened in Dumbledore's office…"

I glared at him. "Don't you remember what I told you last night? Jeeze!"

"Cheese?" I turned to look at him.

"Why does everyone say that?" We worked in silence until the platinum blonde broke it.

"I meant your patronus charm. I've never seen one done, and since you come from an 'under-leveled' school, I was wondering how you pulled it off." As he said this, my face turned red. There was no way I was going to tell _him_ that I practiced all the well-known spells in the Harry Potter series behind a closed door with my orange flexi-ruler.

"I-uh, I kind of winged it? Yeah, I winged it!" Since I'm a terrible liar, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You 'winged it'? What are with all these foreign phrases?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I _am _foreign, remember? Oh wait, you don't _have _a memory." Before he could retort, I saw something on the tree twitch, something I wouldn't have seen if it hadn't have moved. Putting my finger to my lips to indicate silence, I carefully put my hand under the creature and gently pushed it off the tree with the other. I caught a bowtruckle!

"Let's get this thing back to Hagrid; I don't want to spend any more time with _you_," Draco said with a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't do that, your face could freeze that way." We quickly made our way to Hagrid and presented him with the requested creature.

"A bowtruckle! You'r da firs' ones to find one. Ye mus' make a good team." I wrinkled my nose and went off in search for my four friends.

"Hey, Kristin! How was it be partners with Malfoy?" Neville asked, looking up from the tree he was looking at.

"Terrible, I think I'm scarred for life. How's it going finding those little bowtruckles, my friends?"

"I can't find a bloody one! All I see is a tree!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Don't bowtruckles blend in with trees, Hermione?"

"Yes, they do. Look harder, Ron!"

I smiled, "If you can't see, Ron, you could always borrow my glasses." I felt two arms fall across my shoulders and I almost screamed, but immediately laughed when I saw who was behind me. "Fred and George!"

"Hello, love, how's the day been going for you?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Well, I kind of kept Snape from doing lessons, I almost attacked Draco, and I was partnered up with him just a few minutes ago. What are you two even doing here? I didn't think you had this class," I asked, looking at both of them.

"Oh, we had a free period and decided to see how you were doing," George said, glancing over at Malfoy. "I think you're getting to him, Kristin, he looks pissed off." The other six of us looked over at the Slytherin and laughed.

"I thought only _I _made him that angry," Harry exclaimed.


	11. Fungus

**A/N: Wow, has it been forever. Forever! I would like to apologize, my life has just been terrible lately, with all the random tornadoes in Missouri (I even got out an hour early in school on Monday!), my best friend's death (R.I.P. Sammy), finals (today was my last day of school!), and babies, babies galore! My cousin's girlfriend is supposed to be induced today and—let's just say that my time from when I last updated to now was not wasted. I wrote part of this chapter when I had nothing else to do in school and now that I have no school, I'll hopefully be able to update more often, but no promises! To all of my lovely readers:**

At the end of class, we all headed back to the castle for DADA. I was kind of nervous because of some unknown reason, so my heart was practically pounding out of my chest. My fingers enveloped my wand inside my robes and I casually looked behind me. I could see the Slytherins following us, Draco especially, and I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't Mad-Eye be here to turn him into a ferret?

"Why are you looking at Malfoy?" Fred asked me, apparently he and George were also in our DADA class, so he was walking right beside me.

"Oh, I was just thinking that he'd look better as a small, furry creature." He laughed and so did George, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"What do you think we're going to do in DADA today?" Ron asked. "Hopefully we're not facing boggarts again!" My eyes widened as I recalled what a boggart was; in the next hour, my worst fear would be revealed. I could only imagine what everyone else would say once they saw the one thing that freaked me out the most.

Fred noticed my tension. "It won't be that bad, Kristin."

"I hope not."

Once we arrived in Professor Lupin's classroom, I was almost shaking out of nervousness and I almost tripped at least a dozen times getting there, so I wasn't in the best state of mind. I saw a random box, taller than me, in the middle of the room and that was when I absolutely knew that I would probably pass out sometime during the class.

"Alright, settle down, settle down." Professor Lupin said as he walked towards the large box. "Today, we will be practicing with a creature known as a boggart once more since our last session was cut short. Please form a straight line and we'll get started right away." I tried to get to the back of the line, but, seeing my fear, Draco and his goons pushed me until I was the third one in line. Three is not one of my lucky numbers!

I honestly didn't even notice who was in front of me; I was too busy trying to think of a way to make my fear funny and it just wasn't happening.

"Come, Kristin, it's your turn. I trust you know what to do." I looked at the professor and I took a shaky deep breath. I stood in front of the boggart and it's shape turned into a large, top-heavy fungus: a giant mushroom. I screamed and tried to back as far away from it as possible.

"I can't do this! There's nothing funny about a mushroom! It's-It's, ugh! I don't understand why they exist! Please, someone so something! They're taking over, they're taking over!" I crouched on the floor in a ball. "Call the police! Call the space people and tell them to beam up their fellow citizen! Mushrooms could _not_ have originated from Earth!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kristin, you need to calm down! The mushroom's gone now." I looked up to see Fred with a concerned look on his face. He held out a hand and I, gladly took it. After I was back on my feet, I looked around to see that everyone in the room was looking at me and the boggart was back in the box.

"Thanks, Fred." I started to breathe normally again. I could only imagine how red my face was, so I grabbed a chair and plopped myself down.

"Okay," Professor Lupin said, "we only have time for one more and Draco Malfoy was next in line, so he'll go next." The blonde Slytherin stepped in front of the box with a confident smirk on his face. He glanced at me and snorted.

"Piece of cake. I have no fears." Professor Lupin opened the box and it immediately took the shape of two people. The man with rough gray skin, two slits for a nose, and wide horizontal eyes. I gasped because not only was it Voldemort (how Draco knows what the evil man will look like once he comes back, I'll never know), but the he was standing over the other person and directing the killing curse at them. The part that shocked me was that the person was _me._


	12. Don't Kick Me When I'm Down

**A/N: I'm surprised no one said anything about the mushroom, but I do have to say that my reviews for Chapter 11 made me smile when I got up this morning; you all compliment me without hitting me like my friends do, so it's really nice. It doesn't take a lot for me to be inspired but, all of my reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story has, so thank you, all of you! 3**

If everyone was shocked by _my_ fear, then everyone in the room was just flabbergasted at his, I mean, their mouths were practically on the _floor_! At that moment I had stopped breathing and once Draco's gaze fell on me, he immediately fled the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Fred asked to nobody in particular.

"I-I have absolutely no idea," I replied. Professor Lupin decided to take charge and, with a flick of his wand, the box disappeared and the room became filled with desks and chairs.

"Everyone please sit down!" He motioned for me to follow him, so I did as everyone else was sitting in their regular spots. "Kristin," he whispered. "Do you think you could help Mr. Malfoy resolve his issues?" It took all of my strength not start laughing.

"Of course, Professor." I started to walk away, but I stopped abruptly. "Do I need a planner?" I mentally slapped myself, knowing that Hogwarts didn't require passes to leave a classroom.

"Uh…no?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I sighed. "Never mind." I quickly left the room with a blush on my face. How could I be so stupid? Looking left and right once I closed the classroom door, I couldn't see any signs of Draco. Why did he even step up to the boggart if he knew what his fear was? Why was Voldemort killing me his fear, anyway? I happen to recall all of my new friends saying that he hates my guts; I don't understand why he would care if I was dead or alive! And I thought guys were stupid at _my_ school!

"How could I be so _stupid_?" My ears perked up to the almost silent voice and I followed it. I turned and walked toward the voice and, after about a minute, I saw the blonde Slytherin sitting against the wall with his knees hugged to his chest. When he looked up at me, I saw tears running down his cheeks. "What do _you_ want?" I shook my head and sat down next to him.

"Do you mind telling me what happened back there?"

His wet eyes filled with rage. "I just revealed my darkest secret and you're asking me what happened?"

"Yes, yes I am." He looked like he was going to blow up, so I explained. "You met me yesterday, _yesterday_, Draco. I know you don't care for that many people and I know you certainly don't like me, so I'm just struggling to understand."

"You obviously don't know anything because I _do_ care for you and I _do_ like you—"

I held my hand up. "Let me stop you right there. It's just not possible for someone to care for someone else when they don't know them."

He snorted. "You certainly care for a lot of the Gryffindors."

"The thing is, Draco, I know them, and that's why I care for my friends. _You,_ on the other hand, don't know me at all."

"Well, then _tell_ me. _Tell_ me about yourself."

I closed my eyes. "I'm Kristin Lacey from Maplewood, Missouri, I have three siblings, a million friends, four nephews, a niece, and I'm fifteen years old." We sat in silence for a moment.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not that difficult to figure out." I looked at him. "Is Voldemort killing me really your biggest fear?"

He nodded. "Are mushrooms really your biggest fear?" I laughed.

"Of course."

"Hey, Draco! What're you doing?" We both looked up to see either Crabbe or Goyle—I can never remember who is who—and a scowl took over Draco's face. He immediately stood up and kicked me in the ribs as hard as he could.

"Ow!" I cried as I fell over in pain.

He looked down at me with a smirk. "Don't _ever_ speak to me again." After he walked off with his two goons, my friends rushed to my side.

"What did that arse do to you, Kristin?" Ron asked. He was then smacked by Hermione.

"Ron! She's obviously hurt!"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, as Fred and George helped me up. "Thanks."

"What'd you say to make him kick you?" Harry asked. Thank goodness someone saw what he did to me.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all."


	13. Mac & Cheese

**A/N: Here I am! I promised an update to RavenclawGirl98, so here it is! I would like to thank all of the reviewers/favoriters/alerters/readers for this story. You rock my socks!**

After the incident, me and my group of friends walked to lunch. My side hurt a lot, but I was still hungry, and I shared that with my friends Skyler-style.

"I'm STARVING!" I yelled. Everyone in front of us turned and stared, so I just started laughing. "I'm just telling the truth!" I laughed again.

"You just got kicked by Malfoy, and you're giggling?" Ron asked.

"Like a school-girl—Ahhh!" I tripped and would've landed on my face if it wasn't for Fred, pulling me back into his arms.

"Are you off your rocker?" I ignored his question because he was holding me in a way that no one else ever has. I blushed and once he noticed, his arms gently fell back to his side as he muttered an apology. I looked back at him and my stomach felt a little funky; it definitely wasn't from my hunger.

"Will you two lovebirds hurry it up? I need _food_!" The two of us jumped at the sudden voice to see that George was leaning against the Great Hall doors, waiting for us.

"Alright, alright, alright! We're coming!" I courageously grabbed Fred's hand and we headed inside the large room. Once we stepped inside, I could smell the aroma of…macaroni and cheese? We saw the Golden Trio and sat next to them; the moment we sat down the food appeared out of nowhere and I jumped, _again_.

"Well, that's a lot easier than cooking. Neato!" After I took one bite of the macaroni and cheese, my side started hurting, so I immediately grabbed it.

"Kristin, what's wrong? Do I need to take you to the infirmary?" Fred asked with concern in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No! I-I'm not a fan of hospital-like places and I've had a lot harder hits than the one Draco gave me. I _did_ fall face first into an icy creek when I was two, I_ did_ fall down a staircase when I was four, I _did _get my head slammed into a car trunk door when I was five, I—"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Hermione interrupted. "Malfoy's a wimp, we all know that." I smiled and tried to laugh, but my side hurt even worse. "Wait, Kristin, you're bleeding!"

"Ahhh!" Ron screamed, looking the other way. I guess he doesn't like blood too much. I held my hand on the wound and sure enough, there was blood.

Fred stood up, "Alright, we're going." He held my arm and helped me up.

"Ron! Ron, you can have the rest of my macaroni and cheese!" I yelled as Fred dragged me out of the Great Hall.

"Sweet Merlin's beard!" I heard him exclaim. Once we were in the hallway, I looked down at my side to see that I was bleeding even more.

"I—" I saw Professor Flitwick. "I'm going to try out for your choir, Professor!" Fred looked at me as if I was a lunatic.

"Kristin, nobody's there." I looked back down at the wound and, after a pain spasm, I collapsed on my knees.

"I can't go on." I looked up to see that Fred was trying to pick me up. "There ain't no way. There ain't no way you can…" I blacked out.

I woke up on the same hospital bed that I was on yesterday. My eyelids felt heavy, but I forced them open and all of my friends were at my side.

"How're you feeling?" Luna asked, handing me my glasses.

I put them on. "Thanks, dear. I-I'm feeling a lot better. In fact, I don't feel any pain at all." I turned to Fred. "Dude, you are beastly." He blushed flipped back his red hair.

"It was nothing…Oh, while you were out, I told Professor Flitwick what you told him while you were hallucinating. He says that he'll be glad to have you."

"Yay!" There was a pause. "Can I go back to the dormitory, yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Madame Pomfrey said that you needed to rest here for the night, but that you should be good to go tomorrow.

"Perfect."

It was the middle of the night when I heard a very distinct scream. I sat up in bed and looked around, but all I could see was pitch-black darkness. The door to the infirmary opened and in the small amount of light, I saw the shadow of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Lacey, Sirius Black has attacked Ron Weasley.


	14. Smile

**A/N: Hi! My first week of summer has been amazing! No more worrying about school! Anyway, this will be my last update until the 12th**** or 13****th**** because I'm going on vacation! I'm leaving tomorrow at about 4 a.m. so the only time I have is right now! Hopefully this will satisfy you all until next week. Thanks again for everything!**

"What?" I said, swinging my legs over my bed and standing shakily on my feet.

"Dear, you don't have to come. In fact, I'd rather you stay here for your own safety," Professor McGonagall said.

I snorted. "Not that I'm not grateful, but I'm going to support my friend, I think he'll need it."

She smiled. " I'm sure he will, too. Come quickly and I'll escort you." I nodded and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders. As we exited the infirmary, the cold air immediately hit and I shivered underneath my wool blanket. The Professor was practically running in front of me and it took all of my energy just to keep up with her; she must really be worried about her students' safety.

We finally reached the Gryffindor common room, but it was so overrun with fidgety professors and sleepy Gryffindors that I almost got lost. Professor McGonagall joined her colleagues and I looked around for my friends.

"Kristin! Over here!" I turned my head at the familiar voice to see Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Oliver, and Neville on the other side of the room, by the stairs that led to the boy's dorm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You _should_ know." I nodded and looked up at the stairs.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's still in the dorm. Me and Fred tried to cheer him up, but he wouldn't let anyone in," George said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we tried _everything_ to get him to open the door, but nothing's worked!" By that time, I was half-way up the steps with an idea in mind.

I knocked on the door. "Go away!" I heard his muffled voice yell.

"Ron, it's me, Kristin. I just wanted to talk to you because I have a problem on my hands. You see, I kinda like this guy, but I don't know how to handle my feelings because of my shyness. Do you think you could give me some advice—" I was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Ron, his red hair disheveled, with black circles under his eyes and a glare shooting at me.

"I get attacked by a murderer and you're asking me to help you with your love life!" He yelled. The entire room got quiet and I blushed; I didn't think he would _this _loud. I pushed him back into the dorm and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about that, dear-heart, but I had to get you to open the door." He looked at me and tears formed in his blue eyes as he plopped down on the nearest bed with his head in his hands.

"Why me? Why did he try to kill me? What did I ever do to want someone to try to kill me?" When I sat down next to him and put my arm around him, he started crying into my shoulder. I've never really comforted someone before, but I tried to think of how I would want someone to make me feel better, so I just held him for a while. The silence and the sound of his sobs started to get to me, so I started to softly sing a song my Mom used to listen to.

"_Smile though your heart is aching Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by. "If you smile through your pain and sorrow Smile and maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun come shining through For you. "Light up your face with gladness, Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near That's the time you must keep on trying Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile- If you just smile."_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized how much I missed my family, but I wiped it with my free hand and started to stroke Ron's hair the my Mom did when I was upset. Over the course of a half hour, he started to calm down and he took his head off my shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." I paused. "I kind of think of you as a little brother, Ron, and I couldn't let you stay up here all alone, but now that you're feeling better, I'm sure you _want_ alone-time." I stood up to leave, but he grabbed my arm

"Who's the guy you were talking about earlier?"

I blinked. "Um…" I sighed. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Okay…" I was struggling because, back home, I never told anyone who I liked or had a crush on. "Fred."

His eyes widened. "What? Are you outta your mind?" I laughed.

"Maybe." After winking at the youngest Weasley boy, I stepped out of the dorm with a smile on my face: I comforted someone and they didn't break my ribs!


	15. Charlotte!

**A/N: I'm back! If anyone ever goes to Estes Park in Colorado, you **_**have**_** to take the ghost tour at the Stanley! I went with my parents and my mom had a paranormal experience (the back of her leg got brushed by a ghost pimp)! I was so jealous! Another thing: I am super duper nervous about taking my driving test in about over a month, so if anyone has advice that will keep me from freaking out, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

It had been a couple of weeks since Sirius Black "attacked" Ron and the two of us had grown a stronger bond since I was the one who comforted him at the time. I've also strengthen the relationships with all of my other friends, except for Draco, who decided to start ignoring me. Everyone wanted to teach me things that I couldn't possibly learn from reading the series (trust me, I tried), such as riding a broom. Oliver decided that he would let me sit in on a Quidditch practice to, hopefully, demonstrate how to correctly ride a broom.

"Alright! Twenty laps around the field!" Wood yelled, from his broomstick. All of the players mounted on their own and kicked off into the air. I guess you could say that I was awe of their every move. Even though they were only going around in circles, I could see the joy of flying though the air on their faces.

Oliver flew down to the ground and made his way over to me. "You wanna try?" I nodded as he handed me a broomstick. Immediately, I set it on the ground and held my hand above it like the many times I did at home with my Swifter mop.

"Up!" I imagined it going into my hand, but, instead, it whacked me in the head.

"Kristin! Are you all right?" the Gryffindor Quidditch captain asked me.

I rubbed my head. "Yeah. I don't think the broom likes me."

He laughed. "It's an advanced broom, you don't have to say 'up', you can just hold it, and then kick off."

"Okay." I picked it off the ground and stuck it between my legs. "How do you get up in the air?"

"If you push legs against the ground, it should work." I did so, but ended up falling on my face, with no sign of flight. I swear I could hear the broom snickering.

"Oliver, I really don't think that broom likes me," I said, as he helped me up.

"What happened?" I looked up to see that the team were finally finished with their laps and they were hovering over us.

"I trying to learn how to ride a broom, but this broomstick has something against me!" My mind filled with images of my silver Camry I had back home. "Charlotte, I miss you!" As I yelled my car's name, I heard a huge crash and something went zooming past my face.

"Kristin! Duck!" I heard Fred yell.

"Duck! Where?" I looked around to find the so-called duck, but I got hit in the arm with the fast object. "What the—" I grabbed it and saw that it was a silver broomstick with a purple name inscribed on it. I gasped when I saw it. "Charlotte? Is it really you?" I hugged the broom and immediately mounted and pushed off from the ground. My baby propelled me through the air and I found myself hovering next to everyone else.

"That was excellent! Although I have no idea what just happened," Wood said, with a proud look on his face.

"Back home, I had a car, named Charlotte, and I guess she came along for the ride, as a broomstick! How awesome is that?" Before anyone could respond, I looked over to see the Slytherin Quidditch team walk onto the field. When they saw me, they immediately started laughing, except for Draco, who's face was blank.

"I thought they had weight limits for broomsticks!" The largest guy said, who I assumed was Marcus Flint. My friends were about to fly over and give them a piece of their mind, but I held my hand up.

"I—" Before I could say anything, I started laughing, uncontrollably. "That was almost a better joke than the fat baby one, huh, Fred?" He looked at me with confused eyes, but his eyes lit up with recognition a moment later.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we had a daughter." Every single person looked at him with wide eyes and it was silent for a while. Then, suddenly, Draco screamed and went running at Fred. I'm not sure what he was doing, since Fred was on a broom, but, somehow, he pulled him back to the ground and started swinging punches.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I steered Charlotte to the ground and quickly ran to the fight to try and break it up. As I grabbed Fred's arms and pulled him back, a Slytherin came and pulled back Draco. "What the heck?"

Draco looked at me and glared. "You two have children," he spat.

"For crying out loud, it was a fake baby! For one of my classes at my old school! Jeeze!"

"Cheese?" I heard another Slytherin say.

"Do not make me go over there and give you an RKO, because I will do it!" The Slytherins left once Draco gave me a smirk. "Well, that was epic." I turned to head towards the bleachers, but Fred grabbed my hand and leaned in close to my face.

"Next time, Kristin…please just let me beat him up." He grinned and I watched my crush fly into the air for the rest of his practice.


	16. Stupid Hills

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say, for once in my life! Just enjoy this new chapter and I shall be happy. I love you all!**

It has been a couple days since Draco lost his marbles and thought me and Fred had a child. Although…I don't think it would be a _bad _idea. Anyway, Harry, Hermione, and Ron told me the news about Buckbeak being executed and I immediately felt horrible for Hagrid. One evening, I convinced them to take me to his hut so that I could, hopefully, make him feel a little better. I know what it's like to loose a pet that's near and dear to your heart, so I felt that the poor man needed some support.

"Good golly gosh it's long way to his house!" I exclaimed as we hiked up one of the biggest hills I've ever seen.

"All you have to do is get a running start and you can usually make it."

I looked at Harry. "Usually?" After sighing, I dug my feet onto the steep hill and sprinted (if you can call it that) up and over the edge. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to stop and I went toppling over the other side of the hill.

"Kristin!" I heard one of them yell as I was rolling. Through my half closed eyes, I could see that I was heading towards this huge tree at the bottom of the hill; I was too busy thanking God that it wasn't the Whomping Willow to notice that I would probably get a concussion, or even die, from hitting the tree.

The whole situation brought me back to a moment when I was two or three (I hope my life wasn't flashing before my eyes!) when I went sledding with my Dad during Christmas break. I was sitting on the sled on the top of a hill when my Dad pushed me down it and down I went. I could hear him cussing because he didn't realize that he pushed me on an icy patch and I was going faster than I really should have. I didn't realize it because I was having the ride of my life, but I finally realized that something was wrong when I coming close to this huge tree. I kept sliding closer and closer to it until I finally rolled of the sled at the last second. I didn't get as hurt as my Dad thought I would be, but I did cut open my lip, which didn't make my Mom happy.

I was thinking of how I could pull off a split second save in the situation I was in now, but it felt as if I couldn't move my limbs at all. Just like in my past, the tree came closer and closer and I closed my eyes waiting for a smashing impact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see that the world was still spinning, but I was laying still and a huge horse-sized, black dog came into my line of blurred vision.

"Hi, Sirius," I whispered. "Thanks for saving me." The dog almost seemed to smile before he ran of into the Forbidden Forest.

"Kristin! Kristin, are you alright? Please say you're alive, or Fred will kill me!" I sat up and saw the youngest Weasley brother kneeling at my side with his arm around me.

"Fred will kill you? That's the reason you care if I'm alive?" Ron's face turned red and I laughed as I ruffled his hair. "You're silly! He wouldn't kill you." By that time, Harry and Hermione caught up with us and Harry was kind enough to help me up.

"I thought you were a goner when the grim showed up! No more running up hills!" I grinned at Harry's demands.

"Well, he did save my life, right?"

Hermione nodded and hugged me with tears in her eyes. "Please don't die again!"

I hugged her back. "Hermione, I never did die in the first place! I think that we should just forget about it and do what we came here to do: visit Hagrid." They all agreed and we headed to his hut. Once we reached it, I knocked on the door and immediately jumped when I heard a loud, vicious barking.

"Fang, shut up, we haf vis'tors!" I heard Hagrid say from inside. He opened the door and his eyes lit up. "Kristin! I haf heard lots abou' yah!" He wrapped his large arms around me and gave me a strangling hug.

"Hagrid, Hagrid, I don't think she can breathe!" I nodded and he put me down.

"Sor'y, I can't 'elp meself sometimes. Come in, come in!" We stepped into his hut and sat down on the lumpy couch.

"I-I heard about Buckbeak, Hagrid, and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." His eyes got large and huge tears rolled down his face.

"It's no' fair!" He started bawling and grabbed the nearest person for support: Ron.

"I-It'll be okay, Hagrid," Ron said, awkwardly patting the large man while he was in his embrace.

"Yeah, another thing I wanted to tell you was that it'll all work out in the end—" I beginning to get choked up myself when I looked out the window and I saw the large white beast tied up to a post. Tears started swelling up in my eyes. "E-excuse me." I stepped out of the large hut and sighed. I walked slowly back to the castle, but I didn't get there when all the tears started coming. Instead, I made my way over to the lake and sat on the pier. Looking out over the water helped me think, but it made the tears come faster.

"Kristin? Are you alright?" I turned to see Fred standing behind me and once he saw my tears, he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. Somehow, I started crying harder and I was starting to get the hiccups, as well. "Shhh, it'll be okay, I promise," he said as he lowered his hand and rubbed my back. I leaned my head into his chest and he stroked my hair with his other hand. This was all a strange feeling because I've never had anyone comfort me when I cried, and I especially never imagined the I guy was-was _in love_ with would be the one to do it.


	17. Surprise!

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated lately—I've been stressed out about my driver's test, but I passed it today!—and now I'm ready to continue the story! Since yesterday was my 16th**** birthday, I figured that this would be my special gift to all of you; a birthday special! Enjoy! **

April 22. My sixteenth birthday. That morning when I woke up, I almost forgot about it; I mean, I've been in the Harry Potter world for a little over a month and I _still_ haven't told them about it, and I didn't want to. Usually on my birthday back home, I ended up going tout to eat with my Dad and somehow my creepy uncle would show up and would be forced to give me money. Because of this, I've never looked forward to celebrating my birthday, ever, and this feeling won't change anytime soon.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking about my family and my friends and how they would give me their wishes and crazy gifts. My eyes grazed over all the other girls in the room and saw that they were still sleeping, so I quietly slipped out of bed and into the clothes I was wearing when I first came here and stepped out of the room.

"Kristin?" I jumped and looked down the stairs to see that Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Harry!" I said, making my way down the stairs. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"What're you doing up so early?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"I could ask you the same question."

He looked down at his feet. "Well, I-I was thinking about my parents."

"So was I." I sighed. "I could only imagine what they would be doing right now, especially today—" I stopped talking abruptly as I realized that I slipped about my birthday. Darn my inherited ability to not keep secrets!

"What's today?"

I shook my head.

"What d'you mean 'what's' today'?" The two of us looked up at the sudden new voice and I immediately blushed as I saw Fred standing there at the foot of the stairs.

"I-uh, it's nothing." The redhead pouted and made a puppy-dog face.

"Please, please, please?"

I shook my head and whispered, "It's my birthday."

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" I looked over at Harry to see that he was unusually excited. "We are going to have the biggest party ever!"

"Harry, calm down! There's no need for you to put a party together! I'm used to not celebrating my birthday."

"All the more reason to have one," Fred piped up. "Just go back up to your dorm and we'll call for you when we're ready." I stood up, walked back to my room, and laid on my bed.

It took awhile, in fact, it was well after all the girls in my dorm had woken up and left for breakfast that I heard my name being called from the common room; I almost didn't hear it because of how deep I was in my thoughts. Once I got up, Hermione rushed into the room and covered my eyes.

"We all want you to be surprised." She carefully led me down the stairs and I felt a large hand envelope mine.

"This is all for you, Kristin." Hermione's handed uncovered my eyes and I gasped.

The whole common room was decorated with purple and green balloons and streamers were thrown just about anywhere they could stick, above the fireplace was a beautiful banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Kristin' in orange script, there was a table full of cupcakes, and, surprisingly, there were a couple of wrapped presents sitting on the couch.

Tears gleamed in my eyes. "This is amazing! Thank you all so much!" I looked around to see that most of the Gryffindor house was surrounding me, as well as Cedric and Luna, who didn't seem out of place at all.

"So you like it?" I whipped my head around and saw that Fred was the one holding my hand; our faces seemed to be just inches apart.

I nodded. "I love it." All of a sudden, George dragged me in the opposite direction of heaven, towards the couch.

"Open your presents! Come on!" I smiled and immediately started opening them as everyone else sat down. I ended up getting a couple of books, some candy from Honeyduke's, a prank guide from Zonko's, and a very beautiful bracelet with peace signs on it.

"Thanks everyone! I love you guys!" All of my friends got busy with the cupcakes as I attempted to put on the bracelet.

"Here let me help you," my heart pounded as my crush clipped it on for me. "Do you like your party, so far?"

"Best birthday ever."


	18. AN

Well, hello! I bet you're all surprised to see me again, but, sadly, this is not an update. I've decided to stop _An Empty Locker Full of Love where it is and restart it under a different title, which will be revealed after I think of one. I don't know about all of you, but I feel this story is very juvenile and even a little bit terrible and, because I feel that all of you need something better, something worth reading, I am going to redo it. Please keep in mind that I was between 14 and 15 years old when I wrote this, so at my ripe old age of 17, I feel I may be able to write better with all of the experience that I have gained in the past 2-3 years. _

_I'm not sure when I'll post the redo, but I will definitely make sure that it is in my top quality of writing and will make my long-time readers proud. I actually start my senior year of high school this Monday, so I don't know when I will have time to write, but when I do, it will definitely be focused on this redo and I hope all the time and effort will be worth it in the end. _

_Also remember, I probably will change things in the redo, maybe even Kristin's name and the classes she has, as well as her friends._

_See you soon Fred Weasley lovers,_

_-Krazzy Ladie_


End file.
